The New Shadowhunter
by Shadowvampirearchery
Summary: Clary Morgenstern has been living in the mundane world for 6 years, and her life is perfect. But when Jocelyn decides to rejoin the Shadowhunter world again and move to New York, Clary meets people. Amazing people. She falls in love but will that special boy break her heart? Will Clary get revenge at him? Clace, Clebastian and Sizzy later. Review and follow!
1. Leaving

The New Girl

Chapter 1 – Leaving

I gave my bedroom a last glimpse, looking over my long-worn band posters up my wall, snapshots of me and Simon posing in front of Disney World, and pile after pile of my most treasured drawing pads, filled with hundreds of sketches and paintings, along with my special edition Faber Castell colour pencils.

I grunted with annoyance and gripped my luggage tightly, which only held "daily life necessities", as Jocelyn put it, which only included some of my clothes and toiletries.

Ughhhh.

As if leaving my best friend Simon behind in Seattle wasn't bad enough, I even had to abandon my life worth of drawings!

I. Hate. This. Life.

Moving to the New York Institute definitely wasn't what I wanted, for I didn't want to do _anything _related to the Shadowhunter world.

Believe me, I've tried it out, and it didn't work for me. Handling the weapons was one thing, but killing demons? No thank you.

I've was born in Alicante, where Jocelyn was raised, and she wanted me to grow up in Alicante as well, but that wasn't the right place for me to grow up.

Father left us when I was ten, and I guess that was because he couldn't stand the fact that his daughter couldn't even overcome the every thought of blood.

Back then during training, I was horrified, simply disgusted just by the thought of spilling demon blood, and spent months shuddering whenever somebody mentioned " demon".

I asked Jocelyn over and over again, can we leave? Can we leave? But everytime, she shook her head and replied,

" No, Clary, this is where we are supposed to be."

But at last, she gave up and moved away from Idris for good.

By the time we left, I was 12, and to a twelve year old, moving was surprisingly easy, there was no tears, there were no complaints of leaving her friends behind.

We had been living with mundanes for now 6 years in Seattle, and all was perfect: I attended a good high school, our house was big enough, and most importantly, I had a best friend – Simon Lewis.

A sudden shriek surprised me, "CLARY! COME DOWN NOW!" Jocelyn screamed.

I groaned, and dragged my suitcase across the room, kicked the door open and slammed the door shut in reply.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

"Ding!"

I stared down at my phone and gazed at the new text:

_Simon: hi _

I instantly brightened up and automatically started typing.

_Clary: hey _

_Simon: i already miss you… ;( _

_Clary: simon!_

_Simon: just sayn the truth _

_Clary: whatever_

_Simon: call me when you get there, k? _

_Clary: fine. _

_Simon: bye gtg_

_Clary: bye _

I smiled and shoved my phone into my pocket, looking over the tall buildings of Seattle, and wondered how life would be at New York institute.


	2. New York

**Hey guys! Thanks sooo much for the favourites and follows. This chapter will be longer since I have more writing time. YAY! Please review if you liked this chapter! **

**Poll – Do you want me to add some jealousy to this? (Like Jace getting jealous at Sebastian walking Clary to her room and stuff) **

**Put your answers in the review box! **

It took us forever to catch a cab from the airport, since it was in the middle of the Christmas holidays, and people were on the move, rushing to get back to their families before Christmas day.

I looked at the busy crowd with a tint of sorrow.

If we were still in Seattle, I would be with Simon right now, rushing around bargain shops to find cheap presents for our family, but spend plenty on each other.

I smiled wistfully at thought. The last Christmas we spent together seemed like a long time ago, but the memories were still there.

Simon got me a 120 limited edition colour pencil set, knowing that I would love the amazing collection of all the colours, while I got him a designer t-shirt saying "I'm a nerd – so what?" and to sum it all up – we loved them.

HONK! The sudden noise knocked me out of my thoughts. I looked up and saw a cab driver honking at us, signalling that we go on.

I sighed with relief, for my legs were aching and were dying for a little rest.

" York Avenue, please" Jocelyn said to the driver. He nodded and stepped on the gas.

I collapsed on the seat and fell asleep.

The taxi stopped abruptly and woke me up. He turned his face to us, "We're here." Jocelyn smiled warmly to the driver and said a quiet thanks.

The taxi driver didn't response, but got out of the car and started to toss our things out from the trunk. So much for friendly tourism.

While Jocelyn was handling the luggage, I stepped out of the cab, and looked around me.

Standing in front of me was a tall, elegant woman with long dark hair. She smirked when she saw me, but her smirk faded as she saw Jocelyn near the cab.

" Jocelyn!" Jocelyn turned around and grinned at the tall woman. " Mayrse!" she shouted, and walked towards us and hugged Mayrse.

" This must be your daughter," She said, looking down at me. " She has your eyes."

Jocelyn beamed, "Clary, this is Mayrse, one of my old friends."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

We followed her inside the Institute, where she led us to the library. The library was magnificent, filled with shelves after shelves of books, with chairs scattered around the room.

There were two people inside, talking and giggling.

I gulped. I knew there were three other Shadowhunters that lived in the Institute, but I didn't know how would they accept me as a "new girl".

At the sound of the doors clanging behind us, the two turned around to look at us.

The boy had a pale face but his eyes were a shimmering green, his white hair stood out from the whole room.

When he saw us, he grinned and stood up, walking towards the door.

The tall and attractive dark-haired girl sitting next to him looked furious, she glared at me and followed him as well.

The pale-haired boy stood next to Mayrse, "Hey, you must be Clary. I'm Sebastian." He then held out his hand for and waited for my hand to do so.

I looked at him with surprise. No one ever shook hands anymore, but either way – I shook hands with him " I'm Clary, nice to meet you." I said.

He grinned at me again and the slender dark-haired girl stood in front of him, blocking his view.

"I'm Isabelle Lightwood. Welcome to the New York Institute." She said, but she didn't look like she meant it.

Unlike Sebastian, she didn't take her hand out, but kept her hands in the pocket of her denim jacket.

Suddenly, the door was kicked open, revealing a boy in Shadowhunter gear, with a halo of golden hair.

He stormed in the room, "… I don't care. Okay Aline? I don't want to go to Prom. And that's final. Bye."

He threw his phone across the room, and stopped in front of me, only pausing to look up.

He had deep gold irises, dark shadows hung at the bottom of his eyes. He was muscular, with muscles bulging out everywhere.

I thought he looked gorgeous.

He stared at me, but turned around quickly, as if he thought of something horrifying.

"Mayrse!" He shouted, "Why the hell is there a mundane here at the Institute?"

"Language, Jace!" Mayrse warned, " She's Clary, the girl I told you would be joining us– and she's no mundane. She's a Morgenstern."

His eyes shimmered with curiosity.

"You sure Mayrse? I thought their bloodline had died out already."

"Yes, I'm sure, Jace. Since when am I wrong?"

Jace glared at me once again but didn't turn away.

"Well then – you'll need to change into some gear, you don't look good in mundane clothes. Oh and, I'm Jace Herondale. Welcome to New York."

At that, he spun around and left the room.

Sebastian chuckled, " Jace will always be Jace. Want to give me the pleasure to walk you to your room, Clary?"

I nodded.

He beamed and went to my side and whispered " Don't worry if Jace rejects you – he's always like that."

I blushed, "Aren't we supposed to be moving?" I asked.

"Of course."


	3. Settling Down

**Hey guys! So sorry that it took me so long to update. I had TONS of tests in the past few weeks so it took me a little longer this time. So Sorry! I'm a little lost with the plot right now, and I'm not really sure what I'm going to do next… So I might take a little more time to post next time. **

**Some details are a little off, so I'm trying hard to fix it and write a better plot. **

**Anyways, thanks for the follows and reviews and enjoy this chapter!**

~CPOV~

The room was small but cozy. I've only been at the institute for a few hours, but I had most of my stuff put out from the boxes and ready to use.

I was admiring my new bedroom when a knock came from the door.

Jocelyn's muffled voice came from the hallway, " Clary! It's time for dinner!"

"Oh! Okay."

I jumped up and stormed out of my room.

Isabelle and Sebastian were already at the dining room, Isabelle was eagerly trying to talk to Sebastian, but he wasn't listening – he was staring at the door.

When he saw me step in the dining room, he smiled at me and motioned me to sit in the seat next to him.

I nodded at him and sat down at the seat.

" So Clary – How was your few hours at the institute?" Sebastian asked me.

" Um… it was okay I guess. Thanks for asking."

" No problem." He smiled at me again and turned around to Isabelle, who was tugging his shirt for the whole time.

" What?" I heard Sebastian say to Isabelle in annoyance, " Why do you keep tugging at my shirt?"

I only turned around in time to see Isabelle give me a dirty look.

Jace kicked the door open and strolled into the dining room. He glanced at Sebastian and Isabelle and looked at me.

" Can you move?"

" What?" I said.

" Move. I'm sitting here." Jace said.

" What? No. I was here first."

" I know. But I've been here for 6 years and I've always sat there." He pointed at the seat and signalled for me to move.

I stood up. " Oh is that true? But for today, I was here first. So YOU can move it."

Jace looked surprised at my reply but didn't fight back. He glared at Sebastian and sat down at the seat next to me.

Mayrse stepped in the dining room, looking with amusement at Jace.

" Got into a fight so fast, Jace?"

Jace grunted and stood up. He stormed in the kitchen, saying something that sounded like "off to the kitchen to help."

Mayrse laughed lightly and set down some plates on the table.

" Don't worry Clary. He's always like that." She said, smiling warmly.

" You mean like how he's always super angry at nothing and always flirts?" Sebastian interrupted with a smirk.

Isabelle let out a soft giggle and snuggled closer to Sebastian.

" Is that true? I mean like how he's always flirting?" I asked.

" Oh yes," Isabelle replied sweetly. " Always flirting." She hesitated for a while but continued. "Well, I guess only with Aline now. Not much of the other girls who loooooooovvvvee him so much."

I wasn't surprised at the mention of "other girls". " Aline? She's Jace's girlfriend, right?"

" Yup. They've been together for how long again?" Isabelle said.

" 1 and a half. Aline's probably the only girl Jace has ever dated, well I guess the only person who has ever succeeded in asking him out." Sebastian replied. " Though to be technical, I'm not sure if Jace really likes her."

" He doesn't. He thinks she's a total whore." Isabelle seemed happy about talking about Jace and his love life.

" Does he?" Mayrse cut in. " I was under the impression that he really did like Aline."

Everyone laughed loudly, which made Jace stick his head out of the kitchen.

" Talking 'bout me?" He asked in a good-natured tone.

This made everyone laugh even harder, clutching their stomach with uncontrollable fits of laughter.

Jace looked at us weirdly. " Okay…." He stuck his head back in the kitchen, humming.

I was confused. Why was Jace acting so….. nice? A few minutes ago he was raging but now – he was humming?

The door creaked and Jocelyn stepped in the dining room hesitantly. " Something I missed here?" She asked.

I nodded. " I think that you've missed a lot of things, mom." I said.

She nodded back at me with a bemused expression. " Did you guys eat a laughing pill or something?"

" Nope." Sebastian replied steadily, looking as if he was trying to control his laughter.

Jocelyn sat down next to Mayrse, and coughed loudly.

" Something you want to say, Jocelyn?" Sebastian asked curiously.

" Actually…. yes. Yes. I do have something to announce. But lets wait until Jace's finished preparing dinner."

We all nodded and waited quietly in our seats.

As if on cue, Jace stepped out of the kitchen and started plating plates of food on the table.

" What's that?" I asked. On the plates were lumps of pork and shreds of meat.

" Mu shu pork." Isabelle sighed. " Jace loves it."

" It's delicious. I promise." Jace said.

" Ummmm….. okay."

I tried it and gasped in surprise, with my mouth still full with pork.

" Oh! This is amazing, Jace. Did you make this?" My words were all mumbled, for I was chewing my food at the same time.

Sebastian chuckled. " He wishes. We get this from the Chinese takeout restaurant. We eat this almost every day."

" Not every day." Jace said.

" Well at least three times a week!" exclaimed Mayrse. " Isn't everyone sick of this already?" Isabelle laughed and nodded in agreement.

" Ahem." We all looked up and saw Jocelyn. " So, I've decided that Clary would be joining you guys to Idris Academy."

I gasped. " But you said I wouldn't go to school anymore! You said I would finish school in Seattle!" I protested.

Jace seemed like to have the same thoughts as I did.

" What?" Jace exclaimed. " I thought she was just staying at the institute only!"

" No, Jace." Mayrse replied. " We thought it over and thought it would be best for Clary to finish high-school."

" But our high school isn't suitable for mundies!" Jace shouted.

" Clary isn't a mundane, Jace. For the last time." Mayrse said calmly.

" Oh, by the angel." Jace muttered. He turned and left the dining room.

What the hell? I thought. First Jace acts like he doesn't care, then he changes into Mr. Nice guy and after that, storms off because of the fact that I'm going to his school! What an asshole.

I looked around to Sebastian and Isabelle. They were both smiling at me, and they both seemed like they were fine with the fact that I was going to high school with them.

I looked over to Jocelyn. She looked like she didn't know what to do, and turned to me.

" You'll be starting school one week later, Clary. I'll tell you more details soon." Jocelyn turned walked out the door.


	4. Jealous Jace

Hey! OMG guys I am super-duper sorry I updated so late. I came back from camp a week ago and have been working on my school work ever since so I took a reaallllyyy looonng time. So sorry! Thanks soooo much for the reviews guys, I love hearing from you guys! Anyways, enjoy this chapter and remember to follow and review! ;) Btw, all three of them (Clary, Isabelle, Jace and Sebastian are all 17, in their last year of high school!) ENJOY!

Today was Sunday. The last official day that I could relax and not be involved in any kind of school business. But tomorrow, I would officially start school at Idris High. I sighed to myself. I had no idea if that was good or bad. Jace didn't want me there, but it would be nice to spend some time with Isabelle and Sebastian. A muffled voice came from the hallway, "It's Sebastian!"

I was surprised that he knocked on my door, but I opened the door anyways. He smiled when he saw me and ran his fingers through his chalk-white hair.

" Hey! Clary!"

"Oh. Hi Sebastian. Um. Something wrong?"

" Nah. Not really. So…. there's this really nice park around here and since you're new to New York and all, so maybe you wanna take a tour or something with me?"

My heart stopped a beat. _Are you kidding me?_

He smiled warmly at me and as if he read my thoughts, he replied, " No, I'm not kidding. So…. do you want to?" I stayed silent and stared at the floor in disbelief.

I was always one of the "nerdy" kids back in Seattle, never one of the popular ones. So, I had never been asked out before, neither have boys even noticed me.

But now... a semi – hot guy was asking me out. People say that when life gives you chances, you grab them before they disappear. I answered quickly.

" Sure, umm… just let me get my stuff first, okay?"

He grinned and nodded.

I ran back to my bathroom and slammed the door shut. I stared into my mirror, hyperventilating.

_Hey! Calm down, you. It's not like you like Sebastian or anything. He's just being a nice guy and touring the city with you! _ I thought to myself.

I took deep breaths, calming myself down. I grabbed my comb and started brushing my red auburn hair, trying to make it look neater. I changed into a pair of denim jeans instead of my black tights and pulled on my winter long boots. I looked over at myself at the mirror once more and took a deep breath.

_Here it goes. _

I opened the door and grinned at Sebastian. " Whatcha waiting for? Lets go."

He smiled back at me and led me by the hand, towards the front door.

~ JPOV ~

My heart stopped when I walked out of my door and saw Sebastian in front of Clary's door, running his hand through his hair nervously. He didn't see me yet, and I glared at him suspiciously.

What in the world is he doing there? I thought to myself. Before I could think of an answer, the door swung open and Clary smiled at him, looking beautiful as ever. I grinned at the look of her. Her gorgeous red curls were hanging down instead of her usual ponytail and she was wearing sexy tight jeans.

Sebastian grinned back at her and grabbed her hand, and ran down the hallway. I felt my stomach tighten when I saw Sebastian grab Clary's hand. They ran down the hallway towards the main door, giggling.

" Oh, Sebastian! I can't believe you. You actually bought food?" Clary half-shouted, giggling. I snarled. I knew I could never be with her – Aline would go crazy, but I couldn't control my feelings toward Clary. She was naturally beautiful. Unlike Aline, who showed of her "beauty" whenever she could.

Ugh. _Aline._ That girl made me want to puke. Ever since she'd came to Idris Academy a few years ago, she'd tried to hook me up whenever she could, and failed miserably every time. Last year, I thought she was a decent shadowhunter and would be an okay girlfriend, but it turned out that she wasn't one at all. Ever since I've agreed to be her boyfriend, she'd pulled me around and ordered me as if I was her servant. She had showed me off to her friends, and used me as a tool to get up the totem pole of high school.

I shook off my thoughts and put my attention on Clary and Sebastian. They were talking to each other, walking down the hallway to the front door. Clary was laughing hysterically at something Sebastian did and he was grinning triumphantly at Clary's face, and leaned over to tuck a piece of hair behind Clary's ear. My stomach boiled while I glared at them. Clary blushed at the gesture but didn't turn away.

I turned away. I couldn't stand it anymore. I stomped up to them and glared at the two. " SHUT UP! STOP GIGGLING AND ACTING LIKE YOU GUYS ARE A COUPLE – CAUSE YOU GUYS AREN'T!" I screamed at them. I freezed, just realizing that I had done. Sebastian stared at me surprisingly and tilted his head to look at me. " Say what, Jace?" I gulped.

"Ummm…" I was speechless for once. Sebastian laughed. " Nothing wrong, right? I was just about to take Clary to a tour around the city." I nodded unwillingly. I turned away to walk back to my room and caught a glimpse of Clary's face.

Her face was a mix of emotions. I could see it all like an open book. Fury and sadness crossed her beautiful face, and I could almost see a tear coming her eyes. Clary's head shot up, as if she could see me staring at her. She glared at me with disgust.

" You better leave now Herondale. I don't' think I can stand your arrogant face." Clary said, pronouncing each of her words carefully, and each word stung Jace like a slap. She stared at him angrily but steadily; she turned swiftly and stomped to her room, leaving Sebastian and Jace standing in the hallway like idiots.

Jace hated himself. What on earth did he do to anger her so much? He would never understand girls. Sebastian looked at him hopefully, trying to start conversation. " So Jace" He started, but before he could end his sentence, Jace snapped him off. " Oh shut up will you, Verlac? It's already been a horrible day. I don't' need your "words of wisdom to brighten me up."

He turned and stomped towards his room, and slammed the door as hard as he could, and stomped heavy footsteps until he reached his bed, trying to be as loud as he could, so he could pretend he didn't hear Clary crying in her room.


	5. The Beginning of Something?

CPOV

Today's the first and official day for me at Idris Academy. Was I ready? No. I wasn't ready to learn how to use a stele all over again, I wasn't ready to face the high-school bullies that once haunted me, and I wasn't ready to go to school without Simon.

But most of all, I wasn't ready to see Jace after what happened yesterday. My heart skipped a beat at the thought of Jace and I immediately cursed myself inwardly. _Who gives a fuck about Jace?_ _Ugh. _That boy was just like one of that trick – flavored jellybeans. It looks all normal and sometimes even pretty on the outside, but in the inside, it's all bitter and leaves a bitter taste in your mouth. Gross.

I thought of how he shouted at me, saying I was a mundie and wasn't supposed to be his school, how he screamed at Sebastian and me yesterday, how he stormed in the room when I first met him, but stormed out after seeing my face. I gritted my teeth at the thought of Jace and his ridiculous ways of doing things. That boy had to go down and learn his lesson.

I looked across at my mirror, and saw a plain girl in a sweater standing there. My hair was flying away from my ponytail, looking all frizzy and yucky. If I wanted to bring down Jace, I had to win him over first. I grabbed my hair tie out of my hair, letting my curly hair fall down to my waist. I grabbed my gear from my closet and squeezed into it, and put on my vintage silver bracelets that Simon had given to me.

I looked to my mirror once again, and saw a girl with fiery hair, in a fitting black piece of gear that hugged her curves snugly, looking wonderfully badass and gorgeous. I smiled confidently to myself. I looked fairly like Isabelle now, but with red hair. I was bursting with confidence, and walked out of my bedroom, my bracelets jingling on my wrist.

JPOV

Life was shitty. I was dating the most popular girl in the grade, but she was ugly and had a horrible personality. The girl that I actually wanted was untouchable. She hated me, and she thought I hated her too. That Morgenstern was a tough piece of work. I sighed in frustration. Girls were just the hardest mysteries to solve. I had never understands them properly, and I hadn't successfully won a girl over I actually liked. Yet.

I grinned. This would be one of the things on my bucket list: Win over Clary Morgenstern. I stood up from my seat in the dining hall but before I could do anything, someone stepped in the dining hall and stared straight at me. My jaw dropped.

Clary was wearing her new Shadowhunter gear and had her hair down. She looked absolutely beautiful and was smirking at me. I realized that I must have looked surprised, or even puzzled. I instantly straightened myself and let out a small cough.

"Wearing your gear so fast, Morgenstern?" I said with a small smile but steadily, trying not to let my emotions leak into my voice.

She stared back at me with her startling emerald green eyes. "Yes. Got a problem with that? Is that not allowed?"

I gulped. She was good at this. I stared back at her flirtatiously. "No. It actually is allowed. But don't you think normal clothes are more comfortable?"

She glared at me, as if daring me to talk back to her once more. I looked back at her, taking on the challenge. We simply stared at each other for 30 seconds like that, me staring into her gorgeous green eyes, while she did the same.

Before we could do anything else, Isabelle stormed in the room, looking at the both of us strangely before laughing out loud. "Oh my god you guys! If you want to make out with your eyes, I beg you guys, get a room!" She choked with laughter.

Clary blushed furiously and immediately averted her eyes away from me, staring at her feet instead. My insides boiled with embarrassment, but I tried to keep my face blank from any kind of emotion.

"Oh, but we ARE going to get a room." I said, silently laughing at the disbelief that Isabelle had on her face.

"Wait! WHAT? WE ARE NOT GETTING A ROOM, JACE HERONDALE!" Clary shouted and looked even more furious than usual and glared at me with anger.

"Yes we are. We're going to a CLASSroom. Geez, people." At this, I turned my head to look at Clary's reaction and saw that she was flustered and her cheeks were boiling red.

I grabbed Clary's hand fiercely and pulled her to the door. Her hand stiffened, but didn't pull it away. "If you want to be on time, we better go." I pulled her hand further and further with me, and burst through the door, and a blast of cold winter air attacked us.

Clary shivered and pulled her hand roughly back. I looked at her questioningly, and she answered immediately. " Sorry… um… I'm just… just really cold. I need to put on my jacket." She quickly grabbed a thick hoodie from her bag and put it over her gear. Clary looked at me almost apologetically and ran across the road.

I stared at the back of the small red headed figure, watching her run to the opposite pavement and attempt to catch attention of the cab driver but failing, waving her hand in front of cabs frantically, and sighing in relief when the driver finally saw her. I laughed silently at the things she did, she looked so innocent, so stubborn. But inside, she was a wonderfully badass girl. She was so pretty, and she didn't even know it.

I wanted to know this girl better. I wanted to be friends with her. I wanted to be _more _than friends with her. I had to.

" Jace? HELLLOOOOOO? Umm…. there's a cab already so maybe you should come right here now if you want to be on time to school."

I grinned at her voice and nodded. " Ok. I'm coming." I got into the cab and slammed the door shut. " Idris Academy, please." I said to the driver.


	6. Aline Penhallow & Raphael Santiago

Okay, guys. This was a "meh" chapter according to my friend, and she's probably right, there's too much slutty Aline -_- But I posted this chapter anyways, though this took me almost two months since I had huuugge writer block, but here it is – chapter 6 ;) Enjoy. Love you all, remember to follow and review!

CPOV

The first thing I heard when Jace and me got off the cab was a girl's unnatural, high-pitched voice. " JACE BAEE! WHERE WERE YOUU? YOU'RE LATE!" A slim dark-haired figure came running toward us. Her chest bobbing as she ran, her raven black hair flying behind her. She stopped when she reached Jace, and gave him a long smoochy kiss. My heart skipped and found myself getting angry with that girl for no entire reason at all. Jace seemed fine with all of this, and didn't react to anything the girl did.

When they finally broke apart, she still seemed perfectly composed, and looked achingly flawless. If I was that girl and I was kissing a boy for so long, I would probably be red all over from embarrassment. Jace simply stepped away from the girl and wiped his lips from the lipstick she wore. She turned on me and looked at me up and down. " Hmph. Who's this, Jace? She doesn't look like anybody. In fact, she looks like a mundie." Jace looked at me, raising his eyebrows.

" She's wearing gear under her jacket, Aline." Jace said in a tone that suggested it was obvious.

_Aline? Wait isn't that Jace's girlfriend? Oh riiight. Stupid me. Why would she be kissing Jace for no reason at all if she weren't his girlfriend? Pfft. _

"Really?!" Aline lifted up the edges of my jacket and sighed in realization. "Ohh… So she's _not _a mundie?"

"Yes." Jace said in an exasperated tone. "Wait. But why was she on the same cab as you are?" She asked. Aline narrowed her brown eyes at Jace and shot a look at me. " Are. You. Cheating. On. Me?" She said in a fierce tone, every word punctuated clearly.

"No." He said simply. Aline relaxed visibly. "Omigosh. You're right. How could I be so stupid?" Aline laughed loudly and gave a long amused stare at me. " She isn't your type at all." She circled around me, as if she was examining my every feature.

"Hair not combed at all, jacket bought from thrift store," She glared at my face and shuddered, "eyeliner put on horribly, nails bitten. Ugh. Who _is_ she, Jace? I don't think I can stand looking at her for even one second!"

I felt my cheeks burn up . Jace gave a snort at her words, " Then don't. Jesus, Aline, not everyone is perfect. At least _she_ doesn't spend a hour everyday on makeup." I silently laughed in my head, it seemed like they weren't on the best terms, and now I realized why Isabelle and Sebastian had said that Jace didn't really like Aline, but dated her anyways.

Aline smirked, " If I didn't spend a hour on my make-up, then how can I look good for you, Jace babe? After all, I _do_ need an extra coat of lipstick after we kiss." She gave Jace a look that showed she thought that it was obvious that she did that.

Jace shrugged. " Whatever." Aline smiled triumphtly as if she won a battle. "Let's go." She said happily, Jace nodded, and Aline stalked off towards the hallways.

Jace looked at me and gave me a small smile. " Sorry, my girlfriend is super annoying, horrible, stupid, terrible, idio-" " It's fine," I interupted. "I totally understand." He seemed taken-aback, but he didn't say anything else. Instead, he just nodded, and signaled me to follow him.

He starked off to follow Aline, but I inceased my footsteps to catch up to him. " Soo…. Aline?" I asked him, trying to get some more information on his girlfriend.

" Aline's mom is the principal of the school, Principal Penhallow." Jace said in a toneless voice. " She came two years ago, and she's been my girlfriend after a while she came."

"So she's kinda the diva queen around here?" I looked around me and saw Aline clopping loudly in her high heels, surrounded by a bunch of girls all wearing heavy makeup and hot pink highlights in their hair.

"Yeah, you could say that." He stopped aruptly in front of a dark haired boy. " Raphael? Is that you?" The boy turned around and smiled. " Jace."

Jace burst into a smile and grinned ear to ear. " Raphael, I thought I would never see you again! You said you were leaving!" Jace said with a playful smile, stepping forward to hug him with one hand.

"Well, I did say I would be back one day, didn't I?" Raphael answered, also grinning brightly.

" Clary, this is Raphael Santiago, my former best friend. He was supposed to "leave forever", but apparantly, he's back." I nodded at Jace's words. I stared at Raphael and Jace laughing together, and compared the difference between the two. While Jace had a gorgeous flowing halo of golden hair, with deep, golden irises, Raphael had short dark curls, and honey brown eyes. They were both drop-dead gorgeous. So was Sebastian.

_Ugh. What the fuck is Sebastian doing in my head? And why am I thinking of how gorgeous Jace and Raphael is? _I shook my head furiously, trying to clear my head of the thoughts.

I looked up to see Jace smirking at me. " Whats up, red? Trying to be a dog?" I blushed at his comment, " No, and what's with the new nickname?" Jace laughed at that, " Well firstly, you have hair that is amazingly red, and secondly, your face is pretty much the same shade as your hair right now."

I blushed once again at his comment, and proved his point. Raphael and Jace laughed loudly at this, and Aline whipped her head around to look at us. She narrowed her eyes at us and hissed. "What's going on there?" Jace rolled his eyes. " Always so nervous about me cheating on her." Jace murmured under his breath. I smirked and Aline narrowed her sharp brown eyes at me instead.

She suddenly smiled and walked confidently towards the three of us. "You know what? I just might…" she kissed Jace on the cheek on gripped his hand firmly with a sly smile on her face, "stand here.".

Raphael suddenly burst into fits of laughter and Aline glared at him with her cat-like eyes. "Shut. Up. Santiago. I'm just trying to stop my boyfriend from flirting a hideous red-head here!" Raphael laughed even harder, while I blushed furiously. _Flirting? _I mean _sure_, we were flirting in the insititute, but it was all just for fun, not for real.

" Ugh stop, Aline! Don't be so nervous about who I flirt with, or even who I fucking laugh with!" Jace shouted, " I know you're my girlfriend, but sometimes, you are just so fucking annoying!"

Aline smiled evily at him. She walked towards him as if she was in a catwalk, thrusting her chest forward and clopping her high heels noisely on the floor. " Firstly, Jace babe, you are mine." she said, placing her finger on Jace's chest and slowly dragging it down. "Secondly, I'm not annoying, I'm just… overprotective of my baby." She smiled seductively at him, now stroking Jace's cheek with her horrid pink nails.

Jace turned his head and groaned. " By the angel, Aline, we're at school now, can we continue this discussion later somewhere else?"

Aline pursed her lips together and cast him a grin. " Of course, Jace darling. My house, after school? Mom and dad aren't home tonight, we can talk pleeeentttty." She winked and strutted down the other side of the corridor. " Oh and, red-head?" my head shot up and looked up to Aline, who had turned around to look at us. " Don't you dare mess with Jace." She smiled fakely and continued walking.

I glanced at Jace and Raphael, standing opposite of me. Raphael was smiling slightly, possibly still amused about Aline's earlier words. Jace saw me looking at him, and grinned. He shook his head, as if telling me not to believe what Aline had just said.

I smiled a little at Jace, and he suddenly rushed towards me and grabbed my hand. I felt faint all of a sudden, and looked up at Jace. "What are you doing?"

Jace smiled innocently, " Nothing, Clary. I'm just bringing you to the principal's office to register, that's all."

"And you're going to bring me there by _holding my hand_?" I said in disbelief. "Yes. Problem?"

I looked at him, not believing him and shook my head. His hand tightened against mine and pulled me towards the corridors, weaving through the crowd of people and finally stopping at a door. "Here, we're at Principal's Jia's office." He quickly smiled at me and let go of my hand. "See you later, Clary."

I mururmed a quick thanks and turned away from him, knocking on the door. A woman's voice answered me almost immediately, " Come on in." I opened the door and saw a tall, dark-haired woman sitting at her desk. She smiled at me warmly, "Hello. You are a new student, am I correct?" I nodded, and sat down at one of the soft plush armchairs across of her desk. She nodded profesionally and started to go through her folders on her table.

"Clary Morgenstern, am I correct?" "Yes, Principal Penhallow." I replied steadily. She laughed, "Clary, there's no need to call me that. Just call me Jia. I like to be friendly with my students." I nodded, breaking into a small smile, this principal seemed pretty nice. She handed me a planner and an ID, " Now, this planner is basically your schedule. It includes your timetable for your classes, classroom numbers for your class, your locker combination code and so on." I nodded as I examined the heavy book in hardcover with a leather case, the school logo embroided on the red leather. " Your ID is used to record your absences at school, so once you get to school, you'll have to register your card by swiping it over that machine." Jia pointed to a device on the wall and continued, " So make sure that you use this card, or else you'll be recorded as absent that day."

I nodded again and saw Jia's eyes staring straight into mine, and I realized how much of a resembelence Aline had with her mother. They both had raven-black hair, the narrow, piercing brown eyes, and the same distinctive delicately pointed chin. Though they looked the same, Jia and Aline were nothing like each other. Jia was a respective, queen-like woman, and carried herself in a regal way, whereas Aline acted like a spoiled brat, strutting around corridors as if she owned them, flirting with every boy she saw.

Jia smiled serenly at me, and tilted her head slightly to look at me, as if she knew what I was thinking. "You must have met my daughter. Haven't you?" I nodded. " How did you know?" I asked curiously. "I can see it when people look at me and compare me to my daughter." She sighed and shook her head. "Aline, she's a piece of work, isn't she? I'm sorry if she caused you some trouble," she said, " I know how she's like towards new students."

I nodded, " It's fine," I stood up and looked at her confidently, "I won't let her get to me." Jia nodded, satisfied. " Of course. I do hope you have a good year at Idris Academy, Clary."


End file.
